


The beautiful one and The lucky one

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sorta explicit... i mean like couple of lines...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata sighed contendly as the soft and warm body of Fushimi wrapped itself around him. His arms too encircled the boy and pulled him close. </p><p>"Also... don't call me that.. "</p><p>"Don't call you what my love..?" Munakata was amused and didn't even try to hide his as Fushimi simply groaned again tiredly. </p><p>"Aaaa!!  You can be annoyin in office..  sleep now.. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beautiful one and The lucky one

**Author's Note:**

> All the times I use 'he' it mostly refers to Munakata... 
> 
> Just another little something! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

If anyone else was given the previlage of seeing the sight before him, most would say 

"Fushimi doesn't look like anything he is. "

But he wasn't the one to fall for those tricks Fushimi used to create illusions about his true self. He knew better. He knew and had seen beyond those icy glares and heard beyond those tongue clicks. 

If anyone asked Munakata, he'd say, 

"Fushimi looks like everything he tries so hard to hide everyday. "

Unguared, venerable, peaceful, relaxed and most of all beautiful. Yes indeed. Fushimi is a beautiful boy. If one cared to look behind those crease on his forehead, lips twisted in a frown and tense posture, one might surprisingly find just how beautiful Fushimi is. How his jet black hair that falls into his face looks so soft and how his icy blue eyes can do wonders to the heart of an onlooker, how his high cheekbones further highlighted his thick dark eyeslashes that brushed against the plastic frames of his glasses and curled up further, how his lips were thin and a little pink and somehow managed to stay soft despite the owner's lack of care towards them, how his bones were actually structured so nicely beneath those tensed muscles, shoulder just broad enough, open collar revealing those pronounced clavicle teasingly little, not too many muscle on chest though not entirely bony either, long legs and strong calves that attributed to the owner's acclaimed speed and agility. 

Everything. If one looked closely, they would be able to see that Fushimi Saruhiko was a beautiful boy. 

Munakata smiled as he felt grateful that he was allowed to be intimate with the boy lying soundly asleep next to him, on his bed. How he was allowed to touch him, lick and suck his sensitive spots and make him moan out loud like he had done last night. The feel of those soft milky thighs against the calloused skin of his palms, his chapped lips on the younger's soft ones, swallowing all the delicious breathy moans. Sweat glistening on the pale expanse on his naked body as his bangs stuck to his forehead. Those same thick dark eyelashes falling over his eyes which were tightly closed like a delicate veil. And then, his favourite part. The part where Fushimi was far too gone as pleasure wrecked his lean frame as he thrusted in and out of him rhythmically. The pleasure overflowing to the point Fushimi had to grab his shoulders to steady himself, those strong arms travelling to his back to pull him closer as nails scratched at his back and blood was drwan. To think he could make Fushimi loose control til the point he was begging 'harder' and 'deeper' without consciously intending to do so. Because of course Fushimi would never do that. But he liked it all the same and treasured every moment of their shared intimacy. 

Munakata's expression softened as his back throbbed with a dull ache which was definitely the marks left behind by Fushimi. He looked down at the boy whose neck was exposed to his eyes and saw the clear red marks he'd himself left on the boy. The boy who was still sleeping peacefully, breathing softly as his kiss swollen lips parted a bit with every breath in and out. 

He reached out his hand to grab the hand of his sleeping companion. He brought the frail wrist to his mouth and began pressing his lips on the skin there, dropping butterfly kisses. 

 

The sleeping boy's eyes fluttered beneath the eyelids and opened to reveal the bluest of blue he had ever encountered or seen. Fushimi looked at Munakata who was now kissing his shoulder through sleepy eyes and groaned thickly. 

"Wh't 're you doin'.. umm.. " he mumbled cutely which only made Munakata chuckle. 

"What do you think love? Admiring your beauty of course. " 

Fushimi turned a bit red in the cheeks as he turned away from Munakata so that they were lying chest to back. 

"Shaddupp... 'ur j'st starin ' like creep.. go away.. " 

Munakata smirked playfully as he moved to get up and off the bed. 

"Okay then. If that's what my love wishes for.. " he said smoothly faking a dramatic tone. 

No sooner had he sat up straight than a hand yanked him back down. Fushimi clicked his tongue and muttred something that sounded vaguely like "baka captain" and buried his face in Mumakata's broad chest. 

Munakata sighed contendly as the soft and warm body of Fushimi wrapped itself around him. His arms too encircled the boy and pulled him close. 

"Also... don't call me that.. "

"Don't call you what my love..?" Munakata was amused and didn't even try to hide his as Fushimi simply groaned again tiredly. 

"Aaaa!! You can be annoyin in office.. sleep now.. " 

He hummed as his fingers began to trace patterns on Fushimi's back where as hot lips closed over his skin on chest and began sucking and nipping randomly. It was a weird habit Fushimi had picked up, sucking and kissing on any skin he could reach until sleep claimed him. Munakata didn't mind it of course. He found it endearing. 

He simply buried his face in the boy's soft tresses and inhaled deeply as the boy's smell overtook his senses. 

Truly, Fushimi was a beautiful boy and Munakata the happiest man to have him all to himself. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave kudos and comments!! Let me know if you have any causal ideas about any kind of reisaru and I'd be happy to write it! 
> 
> Also.. just wanna tell you my tumblr's down again! So if you wanna contact me you'll have to mail me!! Sorry! But well not like anyone messages me on tumblr anyway *sulks in a corner*... but well no worries!! My spirits are high anyways!!! Lol! 
> 
> Please leave comments and let me know what you think about the fic!! It makes me wanna write more when I read comments!! So please do leave one!! ♡♡♡♡ until next time♡♡♡♡


End file.
